


don't let me go

by mikaofinashiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom, anime imagine, aot, porco galliard - Fandom, reiner braun - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaofinashiro/pseuds/mikaofinashiro
Summary: “so call out my name. call out my name when you i kiss you so gently, want you to stay, i want you stay even though you don’t want me.”
Kudos: 1





	don't let me go

“when I die, drop me off at Professor Magath’s house just so he can disappoint one more time,” you groaned, letting out a yawn after. Porco laughed, ruffling your hair, “relax, midterms are over and you can finally relax, for now,” he murmured. 

you felt yourself groan as Pieck stared at you, walking towards the two of you. she grabbed Porco’s drink, taking a sip of it herself before handing it back to him. “why are you being so dramatic.....today?” she asked. Porco laughed, watching you shove Pieck at the comment, “Professor Magath is the biggest ass on campus, that’s why,” you groaned. 

she nodded understandingly, “yeah, I’ve heard he is. which is why Reiner and I did the smart thing and chose another teacher to take that class,” Porco scoffed at the mention of his name while you smiled, “by the way, I think Reiner might be looking for you. he’s in the cafe with Marcel and Bert,” he mentioned. 

you finally looked at your phone seeing his few messages ping up, “I’ll walk with you. I need to talk to Marcel about something,” you nodded, the three of you making your way over to cafe.

because you and Porco were in the same classes, the two of you had the same group of friends and were both of you were relatively close with each other. however; it didn’t go unnoticed by Reiner. you knew the two of them didn’t like each other but the reason why went unanswered. 

Reiner saw the two of you walking into the cafe with each other, Porco having his arm around your shoulder. anger flashed in his eyes, making it noticeable to Marcel and Bert who instantly groaned. 

“hey Reiner, what’s up?” you asked as he placed you on his leg to sit, “nothing, just wondering where you were,” he responded, putting his head on your shoulder. 

you gave him a kiss on the top of his head before jumping into the conversation Marcel and Porco were having. being the avid soccer fans they were, you occasionally watched it with them but you couldn’t help but tune them out whenever all of the boys decided to get loud with it. 

“Porco, can you give me my wallet? I want a snack,” you asked him. he nodded as Reiner looked to you, “why does he have your wallet?” he whispered in your ear. 

you looked down to him, “oh, he’s had it since this morning. I left it in his car when he picked me and he hasn’t given it back to me,” you responded, jumping off his lap, “and for that, you’re buying me something so come on,” Porco added on as he got up. 

everyone stared at the two of you before looking too Reiner and laughing. they could see the jealousy flaring up as Pieck spoke up, “don’t get jealous Braun, you get no where with it,” she said. he rolled his eyes, not bothering to continue the argument. 

Reiner watched the two of you talk, trying not to let the jealousy get the best of him. he never had a problem with the two of you being friends because he knew that at the end of the day, he was the one who you crawled into bed with but something about the two of you interacting today threw him off. 

once you got back, you sat between Reiner and Bertholdt, Reiner making sure he pulled the chair out for you, “what are you doing tonight? Gabi wanted to see if you wanted to come with us to the mall,” he asked. you nodded excitedly, “yeah, I’ll come with! I’ll just need to reschedule my study time for Porco later. Magath’s class is kicking our asses,” you told him. 

Reiner rolled his eyes, making Porco laugh a bit too loudly for his liking. Reiner stared at him with a glare so harsh that if looks could kill, he would be dead by now. 

“don’t,” both Marcel and Bertholdt said. you looked up to see the crazy looks they were giving each other, “please, just for one day can we not have the two of you arguing,” you said begging them. 

Porco scoffed making Reiner laughed sarcastically.

“better tell your friend that instead,” you sighed, “Reiner please let it go,” you said again. Reiner gave you one look before grabbing his things and leaving, “I swear to fucking god, the two of you are CHILDREN,” you screamed to Porco as Pieck started lecturing him. 

you followed Reiner out of the school, “Reiner, come on! it wasn’t that serious, please let it go,” you said, grabbing his upper arm. 

“I’m getting the feeling that you and Porco might like each other,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. you sighed, “Reiner, seriously? how much of this is actual jealousy and how much of this is your hatred for Galliard?” you asked. 

he sighed, knowing you had a small point, “I am jealous but I see the way you’re with him and I can’t help but wonder why you’re not like that with me,” he murmured, a bit shyly now. 

“Reiner,” you said placing your hand on your upper arm, “you need to remember, I chose you! not Porco, or Colt, or anyone else, just you! I’m that way with Porco because I see him as a brother and nothing more than that,” you explained, “it’s different with you because you’re my boyfriend. I wouldn't just kick my boyfriends ass for saying something rude.” 

Reiner gave you a pointed look, “okay maybe I do but that’s besides the point. would I do this with Porco?” you asked, stepping in front of him before bringing him in for a heated kiss. 

your fingers ran through the back of his short hair, slightly pulling on it. Reiner’s eyes widened before returning it just as heated. once you pulled away, you could see the slight blush rising on his face, “guess not,” he whispered. 

“exactly, now lets go tell everyone bye before we’re late to pick up Gabi,” you mentioned. Reiner grabbed your hand, squeezing it slightly as he saw Porco looking at you.


End file.
